miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:CzarnyKiciuś/A co, gdyby wiedzieli od początku?
Siema! Mam dla was nowe opko! 1. Tu będą wszystkie wpisy. 2. Będzie 26 rozdziałów (chyba, że pojawi się więcej odcinków tej bajki). 3. Obejrzyjcie odcinek 25. TO WAŻNE!!!* 4. Będzie w kolejności odc. 25-26, 1-24. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Marinette i Adrien dostali już miracula, spotykają się po raz pierwszy, czyli Biedronka wpada na Czarnego Kota. - Jesteś partnerką, o której mówił mój Kwami? Jestem... Czarny Kot! Czarny Kot! A ty? - A ja jestem Ma- (i tu zaczynam zmieniać) Marinette. - Eeee... Marinette? - Tttaak, to znaczy nie, to znaczy nie wiem... A co? - Nnic, nie ważne... Pokonali Kamienne Serce i... - Marinette, znaczy Biedronko! - Tak, Kocie? - Bo... Ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć... - No? - Bo, skoro ja wiem kim jesteś, to ty też powinnaś wiedzieć. Adrien. - Co??? Już miała odejść, ale Kot ją zatrzymał. - Ja cię bardzo przepraszam za to w szkole... - Nie interesuje mnie to. Do nie zobaczenia. I odeszła. Czarnemu Kotu zrobiło się przykro i też postanowił iść do domu. - Daj mi camembert!!! Jestem głodny!!! Głod... Ej, co z tobą? - Chodzi o to, że moja partnerka mnie nienawidzi. Nawet jako mnie. - Nie przejmuj się. Jutro z nią pogadasz. - Ech, jeśli będzie chciała słuchać... - To jej powiedz to, zanim ucieknie. Albo wrzuć jej liścik do szafki czy coś. - Dzięki Plagg. Ty to umiesz pocieszyć. - Uśmiechnął się. - No, to skoro twój humor załatwiony, to teraz mój żołądek. Daj mi jeść!!! - Ech... Masz. Zasłużyłeś. - Daje Plaggowi olbrzymi karton z serem. - Ooo... Dziękuję w imieniu mojego żołądka. Ile sera!!! - Dlaczego mój partner to akurat on?! - Dlatego, że jest wybrańcem. I dlatego, że wasza dwójka do siebie pasuje. - Powiedziała Tikki jedząc ciastko. - Akurat, ja do niego. Już to widzę. {A ja widzę, hehe} - Myślę, że powinnaś go wysłuchać. To jak się zachowałaś, było nieuprzejme. A on chciał cię przeprosić. - Po tym co zrobił? Po za tym, to przyjaciel Chloe. A przyjaciele tej jędzy to same wredoty. - Och, Marinette... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Tak, to już skończyłam ten odcinek. Bo wczoraj nie mogłam. Widzę kilka przychylnych komów, więc wiem, że mogę kontynuować. To piszę dalej. Miłego czytania! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Adrien wchodzi do klasy i próbuje przywitać się z Marinette, ta jednak się odwraca. - Ech, ona mi nigdy tego nie wybaczy... - Chcesz mieć więcej przyjaciół? Pogadaj z nią. - Próbowałem... - To spróbuj jeszcze raz. Weszła nauczycielka i zaczęła sprawdzać listę obecności. - Adrien Agreste. - Obecny! - Chloe Burgueois. - Obecna! - Ivan... W tym momencie wszedł Ivan znów zamieniony w Kamienne Serce. - Obecny!!! Mylene!!! - Ivan, puść mnie! Co ty ode mnie chcesz?! - Powiem całemu Paryżowi, że od dzisiaj będziemy razem! Na zawsze!!! Chloe do telefonu - Tato! Ten wstrętny potwór znów tu jest! - Ty!!! Tobą też się zajmę!!! Po czym złapał Chloe i wyszedł. Adrien pobiegł do szatni, gdzie się przemienił. - Puść mnie ty wstrętny potworze! Nie wiesz kim jestem?! Mój tata naśle na ciebie policję i wojsko!!! - Nie zapomnij o superbohaterach! - Uderza Ivana, przez co ten rośnie. - Ups, sorki! - Jesteś raczej super nierozgarnięty... - Armia, tak? No to masz! - O-O. Biedronsiu, jeśli mnie słyszysz, to może pomóż!!! Alya zostaje zablokowana przez auto (ominęłam fragment) a Czarny Kot złapany przez jednego z Kamiennych Potworów. Marinette wyciąga kolczyki z torby Alyi i przemienia się w Biedronkę. Uwalnia przyjaciółkę i idzie pomóc Czarnemu Kotu. {łaskawie} - Czarny Kocie, łap! - Ooo... Księżniczka raczyła się do mnie odezwać... - Przestań. Potem się pokłócimy. Choć za mną. - Nie rozwalimy ich? - Nie. Jeśli chcemy ich uratować, musimy uwolnić tego pierwszego. Superbohaterowie pokonują Kamienne Serce, a Biedronka czym prędzej znika. Adrien i Marinette wracają do szkoły. Po lekcjach jest nasz jeden z najulubieńszych fragmentów: scena z parasolką. {<3<3<3<3<3, drugim jest pocałunek Biedronki i Czarnego Kota} ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec na dziś. Koffam was. Loffciam też. I przytulasy dla wszystkich. ^^ Dziękuję wam za czytanie mojego bloga!!! Dzięki temu jest w popularnych (czy jakoś tak...)!!! I LOVE YOU (liczba mnoga, czyli was, nie ciebie)!!! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ (omijam sporo fragmentów... a i Mari nie jąka się przy Adrienie) - Cześć Alya! - Cześć Mari! Wiesz kto właśnie pozuje w parku? - Adrien! Musimy tam iść! - A kto to jest? - O nie... Zapomniałam o tym małym drobiazgu... - Co to za mały drobiazg? - To jest Manon, córeczka znajomej mamy. Muszę się nią opiekować. - To weź ją do parku. W parku przechodzą i machają do Adriena. Po chwili Mari zabiera Manon na karuzelę. Alya zostaje poroszona o udział w sesji, ale odmawia. Mówi Marinette o zdarzeniu, a ta leci w stronę Adriena i fotografa. Coś ją jednak zatrzymuje... - Jestem Nawałnica! I będę waszą pogodynką! - O nie! Dlaczego ja zostawiłam Manon? Tikki, kropkuj! Nie, Alya ma rację, jest w dobrych rękach. Zaraz was uwolnię! Albo jednak nie. Czas na plan b. W tym samym czasie. - Hej, Królowo Lodu! Lubisz siać terror? Może zmierzysz się z kimś równie zimnym? - Nie jestem żadną Królową Lodu! Nazywam się Nawałnica! - Słuchaj. Mam dzisiaj łaskawy dzień i puszczę cię wolno. Więc lepiej ostudź zapał i zmykaj mała. I Kotek nam odleciał. - Myślałam, że koty spadają na cztery łapy. - Dzięki Biedrona, ale dobrze sobie radzę. Walka, walka itd. W momencie ciemności Kotek łapie Biedroneczkę za rączkę i idą sobie. Później szczęśliwy traf i wiecie czary-mary. No i w sumie to jest ciągle tak samo, z jednym małym wyjątkiem... - Marinette, fotograf i Adrien nadal na ciebie czekają! - Już jestem! I zdjęcia są: Marinette i Adrien. {so sweet <3} ________________________________________________________________________________________________ No i to by było na tyle. Dzięki, że czytacie te moje bazgroły. Uwaga! Marinette i Adrien jeszcze nie są parą! (jeszcze...) I macie, obejrzyjcie sobie tę scenę z parasolką, bo mnie pozabijacie o to... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKT3GH4WoaA Jak ja się pytam, tak szybko chcieć nexta?! Dopiero co tego napisałam!!! Ale dobra, będę miła: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Dom Marinette. - (do tapety na kompie odpalanym spacją xd) Wszystkiego dobrego Adrien! Dom Adriena. - Wesołych urodzin Adrien! - Plagg! Zabieraj mi sprzed nosa ten śmierdzący camembert! - Jak chcesz. W jadalni (?) - Czy tata odpowiedział już w sprawie przyjęcia? - On uważa, że to kiepski pomysł... - Ech, no tak... - Wszystkiego dobrego Adrien. W szkole (albo po...) - Cześć Adrien! - Cześć Marinette. - Ja chciałam ci dać prezent... - Jej, dzięki! Jest piękny! - Sama go zrobiłam... - Masz wspaniały talent. Ooo, muszę już lecieć. Pa! - Pa! - Jejku! Podoba mu się! - No oczywiście dziewczyno. Przecież dałaś mu naprawdę piękny prezent. - Wiem Alya. I Chloe nie przeszkodziła, a robi to często! - No widzisz. Albo nie. Idzie tutaj. - Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Dałaś mojemu Adrienkowi jakiś badziewny szalik? I myślisz, że będzie go nosił? - Tak, myślę. Bo mu się podoba (m). - Ta, na pewno. Sabrina idziemy! - Ale zazdrosna... - Aż za bardzo. W domu Adriena Nino rozmawiał z ojcem przyjaciela. Gdy się to nie udało wyszedł i został zakumowany. Dalej wiecie co. - Hej Adrien! Bańkor zwołał wszystkich kumpli i możemy rozkręcić imprezę! Adrien się wycofał do domu i przemienił, w tym samym czasie, co Marinette. Walczyli z Bańkorem, a ten w końcu uwięził ich w bańce. Wydostali się, skończyli walkę i poszli. Chociaż... - Eee... Mari, może zostaniesz... - No dobra, jak chcesz... I Adrien zrobił imprę, na której zatańczył z Marinette. (A tak naprawdę to ojciec Adiena zgodził się na to, bo Biedronka i Czarny Kot powiedzieli mu, że inaczej Adrien się stanie jakimś złoczyńcą, niezły podstęp...) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ I już! Koniec! Dosyć! Muszę... Eeee... Pooglądać po raz tysięczny moją ulubioną kreskówkę! I to dlatego. Nie ma innego powodu. Next będzie jutro i bez gadania, jasne? Nie przyjmuję próśb, błagań ani niczego innego. Nie boję się wszystkiego co niebezpieczne, więc mi tu nie gróźcie. By, by!!! Siemano ludziska! Zapraszam do czytania! Teraz będzie jeden z moich ulubionych odcinków! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Mari nie ukradła telefonu Adrienowi, a na ceremonię nie przyszła, bo... Bo coś na pewno. Rzeźbiarz już jest zakumowany {?}. I ukradł obraz z muzeum. Złapali nie tego Kota, a Biedronka już jest przy muzeum. - Panie burmistrzu, jestem pewna, że da się to łatwo wyjaśnić. - Kiciuś w klatce, Biedronko. - Nie macie prawa go trzymać! W muzeum. - Skoro jest niewinny, to dlaczego ucieka? - Gdyby pana niesłusznie uwięziono, co by pan zrobił? Kot dzwoni do Biedry. - Kocie, co się tu dzieje? - Jestem niewinny! Wierzysz mi Biedronsiu? - Nie żartuj Kocie! I nie nazywaj mnie tak! - Muszę znaleźć mojego sobowtóra. - Sobowtóra? - Tak. Gdy ukradziono obraz, ja miałem szermierkę. - Super po prostu. - Wiem. Muszę już kończyć. Odezwę się później. - Kocie? Kocie! Muszę go znaleźć. W tym czasie Kot złapał Kota i chciał mu zabrać miraculum, gdy nagle wparowała Biedronka. - Eee... Dwa Czarne Koty? - Nie. Tamten jest fałszywy! {idealny duet xd} - Ech! I jak ja mam was rozpoznać?! Już wiem! Ty! - pokazała na prawdziwego Kota - Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie kłamiesz? - Ja nigdy nie kłamię Biedronsiu. - Czyli już wiem, który jest który. I nie nazywaj mnie tak! A potem wszystko jak w prawdziwym odcinku. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec. Nie dodam nexta, dopóki ładnie nie porosicie! Żegnam. Dobra, dobra! Dodaję! Ładnie prosicie, więc... Chociaż wcale nie chcę tego dodawać, bo będziecie mnie szantażować!!! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Początek identiko jak w normalnym odcinku. Alix zakumiona. Przewraca Biedronkę i już, już prawie ją dotyka, gdy nagle Czarny Kot ją osłania {nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Czarny Kocie, nieeee!!! *wybuch niekontrolowanego płaczu* Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!!! Zrobię wszystko, dosłownie, tylko niech Kotek żyje!!! Koooocieeee...}. Czasołamaczka dotyka Kota i próbuje zabrać mu miraculum, ale Biedronka {lamentując tak samo jak ja... :'(} nie pozwala jej na to. Cofają się w czasie, ale Biedronka, zamiast czekać na Kota, zabiera Adriena i drugą siebie {???} na jakiś dach i im wszystko tłumaczy. Po chwili pokonali Czasołamaczkę. - A już się przyzwyczaiłem do obecności dwóch pięknych dziewczyn. - To teraz się przyzwyczaj do ich braku. Spadam zanim się przemienię na oczach całej klasy. (trochę to zmieniłam) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Wybaczcie, że krótkie, ale tu nie było zbytnio możliwości przerobienia tego odcinka. Bajo. I zapomnijcie o tym co tam napisałam. Najlepiej wcale tego nie czytajcie. Użytkownicy i użytkowniczki! Witam was w kolejnym odcinku miraculum w mojej wersji! Zapraszam do czytania: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Konkurs na zaprojektowanie melonika. Mari ma pomysł na ten pierzasty, ale... Szyje go, nagle zauważa brak pióra. Po chwili widzi wiadomości i zmienia się w Biedronkę. Zauważa Czarnego Kota. - A-psik! Sorka, mam uczulenie na pióra... - Co?! - Nie dobijaj mnie... A-... Fałszywy alarm. A jak tam twój projekt? - Źle, źle, źle! Masakrycznie źle! - Czemu? - Bo ma pióra... - To wiesz, załatwmy szybko tego gościa i zrobisz nowy. - To nie takie proste... - Ratujesz codziennie Paryż, a nie uszyjesz melonika? Proszę ciebie... - Dobra, chodźmy. - A tak w ogóle, to paryscy strażnicy parkowi znikają. - Hm... Mam już pomysł na znalezienie tego Pana Gołębia. (chytry uśmieszek) - Mam się bać? - Nie wiem. Może? A dalej wiecie. Czarny Kot udaje tego strażnika i tańczy {like it}. Potem zabierają go na dach jakiegoś budynku (gołębie oczywiście). I walczą z nimm, później walczą w jakimś budynku, wiecie... Po pokonaniu go Mariette wraca do domu i robi melonik w stylu Czarnego Kota (bo pierzasty być nie może...) Wbiega na salę w ostatniej chwili. - (pan Agreste w tablecie) Chyba wygra projekt Chloe Burgueois. - Chwila! Nie zgadzam się! Po pierwsze: Chloe ukradła mój początkowy projekt, świadczy o tym mój podpis na wstążce. Po drugie: Adrien ma uczulenie na pióra. - W takim razie wygrywa Marinette Dupain-Cheng! - Dobra robota Mari. Zrobiłaś genialne uszka. (puszcza do niej oczko) - Dzięki, Adrien... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec. Żegnam was z nadzieją, że się podobało. Hejcia wszyscy czytelnicy!!! Na począteczek taki dedyk dla wszystkich, którzy czytają moje bazgrolenie ;) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Alya myślała, że Chloe to Biedronka, postanowiła to sprawdzić i wylądowała u dyra. Później została zakumowana {nadal nie jestem pewna, czy tak się to pisze} i... A wiecie co dalej. Nauczycielka kazała uczniom iść do domów, tylko Adrien i Mari pobiegli do toalet {no bo nie wejdą do jednej przecież...} i się przemienili. Koło domu Chloe: - Jak Alya może myśleć, że Chloe to Biedronka? - Nie wiem, Kocie. Ale ona zawsze wyciąga pochopne wnioski ze wszystkiego. - Ty jesteś moją Biedroneczką przecież (flirciarski uśmiech). - Kocie, przestań. O, proszę, mamy Lady Wifi. - To chodźmy. W domu, przepraszam hotelu Chloe: - No proszę, czyli jednak mam dobrą intuicję. Biedronka to Chloe Burgueois! (wchodzą Biedra i Kot) Kim jesteście? Myślałam, że to ona jest Biedronką... - Wybacz za popsucie twojej bajki. Na przyszłość lepiej sprawdzaj fakty. I zaczęli walk. Po dość długim czasie {chyba długim...} Lady Wifi złpała i Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. - I co ja mam teraz z waszą dwójką zrobić...? - Zmuś Biedronkę do użycia szczęśliwego trafu, wtedy się przemieni. (to nasz ukochany WC, kibelek, sracz, sedesik, czy jeszcze jakiekolwiek słowo z tymi związane) - Jak go nie ocalisz szybko, stracisz Kota moja rybko. Hahaha! - po czym zniknęła. - Kocie! Kocie! Nic ci nie jest? Zaraz cię wyciągnę! - Mogłabyś się pośpieszyć... Zimno tu... Ale ja nie jestem przemieniony! - Jak to? - Zgubiłem pierścień... - Ale jest tam gdzieś? - Z pewnością... Plagg, mógłbyś pomóc! - Szczęśliwy traf! - uwolniła Kota, a ten upadł na nią - Nic ci nie jest Czarny Kocie? - Użyłaś szczęśliwego trafu... Masz mało czasu... I dalej prawie wszystko się toczy jak w prawdziwym odcinku, bo Kot i Biedronka po prostu wychodzą. Nie ma tej sceny ze smutnym Kocurkiem. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Jak to pisałam to słuchałam w kółko piosenki tytułowej po angielsku. A tego tam niżej, to się trochę naszukałam... Bajo!thumb|left|Fragment, w którym zaczynam ryczeć :'( Macie tego nexta. Będą 2, bo ten serio, mega krótki. Plosę: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Początek identiko, tylko Adrien nie zastanawia się, skąd Bedronka ma taką samą książkę jak on. Mari i Alya idą do muzeum, tam spotykają tego chłopaka, który później zostaje zmieniony w Faraona. Mari jako Biedronka walczy z Faraonem, po chwili dołącza do niej Czarny Kot. Gdy Alya zauważa Biedronkę na papirusie, Faraon mówi jej to coś tam, a Kot w tym samym czasie: - Nie wyglądasz na 5000 lat, tylko nie więcej niż 16. - Oj, Kocie, Kocie... I dalej znowu tak jak w normalnym odcinku. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ To było krótkie, bo nie było w sumie co przerabiać. Macie to drugie (racze ósme, ale co tam...): ________________________________________________________________________________________________ To początek znowu taki sam. Tylko, że jak Biedronka zadzwoniła do Kota, to powiedziała, że Ilustrachor się chce z nią spotkać w postaci Marinette, więc Kot będzie musiał radzić sobie sam. I nie było naszej ulubionej sceny: Marichat... :( Niestety, no ale po co Kot miałby tam przychodzić? Dopiero jak Mari jest z Ilustrachorem to mamy scenę z Kotem. I dalej tak samo już idzie. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Przykro mi, że tak krótko, ale po prostu mi się nie chce nic robić i myślę też nad nowym opkiem, które zacznę dzisiaj. Bajcie!!! Heja. Mam zły humor, bo jakiś durnowaty moderator z innej strony (nie z tej, na 100%, moderatorzy tutaj są gites) usunął mi artykuł, bo uznał go za "marny". I jest mi smutno z tego powodu. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Ten odcinek jest naprawdę bardzo podobny do tamtego. Jedyna róźnica to to, że Marinette będzie wiedziała, że to Kot ma bransoletkę Chloe, bo tamten się wytłumaczy. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ I tyle. Nie ma co zmieniać. Następny będzie lepszy, obiecuję. I dłuższy. Pa... Idę pisać kolejne opka i ryczeć :'( Już mi prawie lepiej. Bo pada deszcz. Ale tak to jest git. Macie najsłiitaśniejszy odcinek: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Wszystko idzie jak w prawdziwym odcinku. Tylko Mari podpisała walentynkę. Dalej pojawia się Mroczny Amor. I Biedra z nim walczy. A potem mamy naszą scenę, w której pojawia się Czarny Kot. - Może chciałabyś wpaść w moje ramiona? Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. - Ale nie teraz... Mroczny Amor... - Obiecałem sobie, że ci to powiem od razu jak cię spotkam. Biedronko, ja cię kocham. - Eee... Ja nie wiem co powiedzieć... - uszy Kota opadły w dół - Nie chodzi o to, że cię nie kocham tylko... - Uważaj!!! I dalej znowu idzie tak samo. Aż do sceny, w której Adrien czyta walentynkę od Marinette. - Plagg, czyli ona jednak mnie kocha! - O nie... Znowu wysłuchiwanie o dziewczynach... To już nudne... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ I koniec. Ostrzegam! Oni jeszcze nie są parą! Jeśli chcecie koniecznie wiedzieć jak i kiedy nią zostaną, to czytajcie opko pt. "Miraculum: krótkie przygody". Kiedyś tam się pojawi. Bajcie i przytulasy dla wszystkich!!! Dzień doberek!!! Wita was CDB (Ciocia Dobra Rada). Nie no, żartuję. CzarnyKiciuś, czyli ja, jest(em) ciekawszy(a). Prawda??? Powiedzcie, że prawda... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Początek taki jak zawsze. Ale zdecydowanie ciekawszy... Gdy Chloe postanowiła zagrać agentkę Smith {to się chyba tak pisze, nie?} to Adrien natentychmiast zaprotestował. {dobrze, Adrien! chcesz patelnię?} - Co?! Adrienku, nie chcesz mnie pocałować?! - A kto by chciał... - Oj, Adrienku... - Chloe podeszła do Adriena. - Chloe!!! Odejdż ode mnie i nie podchódź przez następne... Całe moje życie!!! {tak, Adrien!!! dobrze gadasz!!!} - Phi! - głupia Barbie odeszła obrażona. - Ale kto w takim razie zagra główną rolę? - zapytał Nino. - Marinette. - to Adrien {:3} - Co??? - Nie chcesz? - Chcę, ale... Ja się nie nadaję... - Spokojnie... Będzie dobrze. - chłopak uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął Mari do siebie. - Dobra, no to... Kamera, akcja! - Wcale się nie boję tego potwora... Oficerze Jons {nie umiem tego pisać!!! I don't speak English!!!}... - powiedziała Marinette, po czym Adrien zbliżył się do niej i ją pocałował. {ooooooo... SO KAWAII!!!} Nagle usłyszeli krzyki. Oderwali się od siebie {sciągnęłam to z książki!} i wybiegli z sali. Po pewnym czasie oboje gdzieś odeszli i się przemienili. Reszta jest taka sama. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec. End. Fin. Ende. Cześć. Piszę dalej. I dedyk dla Vikyi, za to, że to w ogóle czyta :) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Tutaj tak w sumie, to jest mało różnic. Tylko dwie tak w sumie. 1. Adrien głosowałby na Marinette czy dałaby dobrą kampanię (czy coś tam), czy nie. 2. Biedronka mówiła Kotu, że po prostu musiała ochronić ludzi, a tamten odpowiedział: "Chloe też...?" ________________________________________________________________________________________________ I to tyle. A to dlatego, że nie chce mi się pisać, bo nikt i tak tego nie czyta. Hejka!!! Ktoś to przeczytał: Biedronka 01 i Vikyi. Loffciam was za to, że muszę się męczyć i myśleć w miarę logicznie!!! (to była ironia, loffciam was za to, że to czytacie) A tak poza tym: jestem leniem i nie będę pisać. Znaczy będę, ale... Tylko tak jak to ostatnie. Czyli po prostu różnice. Jeśli was to nudzi, to napiszcie, na pewno się nie obrażę, przysięgam! Bo nie będę się męczyć i wykorzystywać weny. Pseplasam was za to, ale macie za to przytulasy na zgodę, OK? ________________________________________________________________________________________________ 1. Gdy Biedronka zobaczy samochód Adriena to nie będą się na siebie lampić, tylko po prostu tamci wyjdą z auta i zwieją. Jakby. 2. Gdy Kot zaprosi Biedronkę na występ, ta mu powie: - Ja i tak tam będę, więc... W sumie to się zgadzam. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Tyle różnic. Papapa!!! (machanie ręką jak szalona) Trochę mnie tu nie było. Macie dwa nexty. Pierwszy... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ 1. Marinette od razu zadzwoni do Adriena, nie do Alyi. 2. Nie wymyślą jakichś wymówek, tylko po prostu się przemienią. 3. Nie zdziwią się, że tam są {no, a po co się dziwić...}. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ ...i drugi. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ 1. Marinette powie Adrienowi, że musi odzyskać Tikki. {dziwne...} 2. Po prostu Kot powie księciu, że ta "zabawka" to zwierzątko. I że należy do Biedronki. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Wiem, że krótko, ale nie chce mi się pisać czterech czy pięciu opek na raz... Ech... Koniec tego. Nikt i tak tego nie czyta. Wsza pisarka: CzarnyKiciuś Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania